The present invention relates to surgical fasteners and anchors, and in particular, to a surgical fastener assembly for securing two or more tissue members together. The present invention is related to applicant's co-pending applications Ser. No. 08/294,067, filed Aug. 22, 1994 entitled Anchor and Method for Securement into a Bore and Ser. No. 08/426,715, filed Apr. 21, 1995 entitled Fixation Device and Method for Installing Same.
The present invention comprises a surgical fastener assembly employing suture anchors of the type disclosed in the above-identified co-pending applications which is particularly useful for suturing two or more tissue members together, for example, ligaments or muscles to bone. In particular, the present invention provides a surgical fastener assembly which eliminates the need for the surgeon to have to thread sutures.
In the past, when applying suture anchors, an anchor having a suture attached thereto is installed into a borehole, typically formed in bone. The suture can then be used to suture a muscle or ligament to the bone, for example, the rotator cuff ligament of the shoulder. With reference to FIG. 7, which generically shows a prior art suture anchor by the reference numeral 10, a borehole 12 is drilled into the bone 14. The suture anchor 10, with suture 16 attached, is then installed into the borehole 12. In the illustration depicted in FIG. 7, the aim is to secure the ligament 18 to the bone 14. The ligament 18 might be, for example, the rotator cuff, which comprises a thin slab. The suture anchors 10 are inserted into the boreholes 12. The extending free ends of the sutures 16 are then threaded, with surgical needles 17, through the ligament 18 and tied together, as shown at 16A, to secure the ligament 18 in place on the bone 14.
This is a cumbersome process because the surgeon must threaded and manipulate the fine sutures in the surgical area despite swelling, bleeding, the presence of other tissue, etc.